Countless numbers of compact coffee makers utilizing measured amounts of ground coffee are used in business offices, small restaurants, and other locations where counter space tends to be quite limited. Typically, such a coffee maker employs a so-called brew basket, which is lined with a porous, paper filter, and which holds a measured amount of coffee grounds. Typically, preground coffee is supplied to such locations in bulk packages, such as cans or bags, or in individual pouches containing premeasured amounts.
Many persons perceive that brewed coffee made from fresh grounds offers superior aroma, and superior taste, as compared to brewed coffee made from preground coffee. Thus, large coffee grinders are common in large restaurants, grocery stores, and other stores where coffee beans are sold. Also, small coffee grinders are common in homes. However, large coffee grinders, as used in such restaurants and stores, tend to be too large for use in business offices, small restaurants, and other locations where counter space is limited. Moreover, small coffee grinders, as used in homes, tend to be too flimsy, and too inefficient, to be very useful in such locations.
Thus, there has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for a compact, rugged, efficient coffee grinder useful in business offices, small restaurants, and other locations where counter space tends to be quite limited.